1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner cartridge for accommodating a toner used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier, an electrophotographic printer or the like, a process cartridge detachable relative to the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and an electrophotographic image forming apparaus for forming images using the process cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the above-described electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a latent image is formed by performing selective exposure in accordance with image information on an electrophotographic photosensitive member uniformly charged by charging means. The latent image is developed into a visible image by developing means using a developer. In such an apparatus, maintenance of respective components is performed by a specialized serviceman.
Apparatuses have been practically utilized in which the photosensitive member, the charging means, the developing means, cleaning means, and the like are accommodated as one body in a housing comprising a toner receptacle, a developing frame, and a cleaning receptacle to provide a cartridge which can be loaded in the main body of the apparatus by the user. The user can replenish the developer and exchange a component, such as the photosensitive member or the like, which has reached the end of its useful life, so that maintenance is facilitated.
Recently, recycling of components of such process cartridges has started.